User blog:The last vicar/The Yharnam hunter's Bestiary part 8: Bloodlicker
"Kept you waiting huh" And you thought I forget about this, in truth I didn't have feel to start it back up, well till now. Let's start this shall will we? The Yharnam hunter's Bestiary part 8: Bloodlicker Bloodlickers are large, flea-like creatures. Their skin is greyish and they have long flowing grey hair. Despite having an extremely slender body, they have large, swollen and transparent stomach pouches, what many hunters believe are filled with blood as it has a deep red colour. The size of their pouch can vary from being extremely large and rendering them unable to move, or be relatively small. Bloodlickers also sport a very long tongue that they use to lap up blood or as a means of attack. Bloodlickers where once the nobles of Cainhurst, evidence of this is that lot Bloodlickers appear around and originate from Cainhurst, also they can appear in Chalice Dungeons but only when there's large amount of blood is spilled. Bloodlickers share some traits with ticks the main trait being their unrelenting thirst for blood, they are absolutely obsessed with feeding on it. They will stop at nothing until they are completely uncapable of moving or attacking. Let's say if one were to give them an endless supply of blood, they would most likely explode from their ravenous thirst for the stuff. Bloodlicker have earned somewhat a reputation amongst hunters and Tomb Prospectors alike, enough to spawn even stories and folktale about them, the most famous folktale being about a Bloodlicker that crept into houses of pregnant mothers to feed of the mother and the unborn child. Bloodlickers fight differently depending on how full they are, there have been 2 known fighting styles that Bloodlickers will use when drunken a certain amount of blood. "Starved" Bloodlickers Starved Bloodlickers are very erratic and quite agile when in combat, they tend to jump around and swipe with their sharp front claws. The best way to fight these Bloodlickers is to attack their sides mostly becuase they can't hit you there. Important thing to note here, never attack or sneak up to a Bloodlicker from behind, it will almost always fail, mostly becuase they're quite aware of their surroundings and will kick you with it's back legs much in a similar vain as a horse would do. "Fat" Bloodlickers Fat Bloodlickers are much more easier to deal with then their Starved counterparts, this mostly due to them being somewhat bloated with blood. They're so bloated that they even bother to spit out their excess amount of blood as means of attack, the blood that they will spit out have small amount of Poisons in it. But becuase they are somewhat bloated their mobility have decreased and they can't jump around like their Starved counterparts, this is what makes them more easier to deal with then their Starved version. Bloodlickers in general are weak to thrusting weapons, fire, and bolt paper, and becuase they are linked with Cainhurst they're also weak to the Righteous weapons of the Church. Category:Blog posts